


Purple Candles

by BasicallySnakespere



Series: Birthdays [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, part 2 to chocolate cupcakes, please read that before this, this is the fluffy sequel y'all asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Part 2 to Chocolate Cupcakes.Another year has passed, and now Janus and Virgil are back together for Virgil's birthday.
Series: Birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103306
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Purple Candles

Janus fiddled with the gift in his hands, rethinking his decision. Sure, he had technically been accepted, and Virgil was less averse to his presence, or at the very least he wasn’t as outright hostile towards Janus. That didn’t mean he’d welcome a birthday gift from him.

But maybe, after three years without them, Virgil wouldn’t mind celebrating with his old family, at least just a little bit.

He shook his head and stood up to deliver the gift. Overthinking things was Virgil’s job, not his.

He left the gift outside Virgil’s door, making sure to place the note with it.

He returned to his room, forcing himself to relax and not worry over Virgil’s gift all night. After all, he was a busy side, and he needed his rest.

_ (And if he dreamed that night of celebrating Virgil’s birthday as children, back when things were simpler and they were happier? Well, that was no one’s business but his own.) _

* * *

Virgil turned over the present curiously, wondering what was inside, and who it was from. Today was his birthday, (his fourth since they’d started filming) but the plan was to open presents after dinner, Patton was making Virgil’s favorite, chicken alfredo.

Well, there was no tag on the present to indicate who it was from. Maybe the note said?

He unfolded it and recognized the handwriting instantly. He almost threw the note, and the gift, away right them, but he hesitated, holding them tight in his hands. Maybe Deceit wasn’t up to something for once and just wanted to give him a birthday gift. Besides, Thomas trusted him, so maybe Virgil should try to?

He spent another five minutes debating before biting the bullet and opening it, revealing a pack of purple birthday candles, the ones Deceit had always used for Virgil’s birthday.

Confused, he went back to the notes, which he probably should’ve read first. Deceit’s elegant handwriting was familiar, twisting across the simple sheet of parchment.

_ Happy Birthday Virgil _

_ I’m sure you opened your gift before reading this, so I’m also sure you must be confused. This is only one half of your gift. Later today I’ll be making some chocolate cupcakes for the candles to top. You’re welcome to come and join me if you aren’t too busy. _

_ Janus _

He re-read the words a couple of times, letting them sink in.

Did De- _ Janus _ really want  _ Virgil _ to join him? What did that mean? What did he get out of it? Why was he reaching out now?

_ A quiet voice, deep in the back of his mind, whispered that maybe, just maybe, Janus missed him too, and thought this was a good chance to reach out. _

Well, there was really only one way to find out.

Looks like he was baking with Deceit.

* * *

Janus was already in the kitchen when Virgil came down, having started a couple of minutes ago.

Neither said anything, Virgil silently joining Janus, and together they made the batter, each wondering what the other was thinking.

Virgil poured the batter, and Janus put the trays into the oven. Next, they cleaned the kitchen. Virgil put everything away, and Janus did the dishes, swapping out his normal gloves for actual dish gloves, prompting a snort of laughter from Virgil. He raised an eyebrow, and Virgil turned away quickly, suddenly very interested in finding the perfect spot for the eggs.

While the cupcakes cooled, they made the frosting and decorated the cupcakes, adding a candle to each one.

Janus let Virgil have the first one, turning to leave the anxious side with his treats, but a voice stopped him.

“Janus?” Virgil broke their mutual silence, and he turned back towards him, the emo fiddling anxiously with his sleeves. “Do you think we could do this again sometime?”

Janus smiled slightly, inclining his head in a subtle nod. “I’d enjoy that.” He almost left it at that, but at the last moment, right before he left, he added on to his statement. “Happy Birthday Virgil,” then left him alone in the kitchen.

They still had a lot to talk about, things were by no means fixed between them. But there was something there now. It was small, and fragile, but it was a start.

And for now, that was enough. For both of them.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_ (Unbeknownst to the two, Patton had secretly been taking pictures of them baking together the whole time.) _

**Author's Note:**

> so I realized I said it was virgil's third birthday in part 1, instead of his fourth birthday, so I took advantage of my little typo. Part 1 took place in 2019, on Virgil's third birthday. this one takes place 2020, on his most recent birthday. 
> 
> anyway, yall requested a happy ending in the comments, so ask and ye shall receive.


End file.
